O que eu também não entendo
by Yellowred
Summary: Depois de muitas brigas e discusções com Hermione, Rony tenta declarar seu amor em uma carta.::terminada::


_N/A: Essa foi a terceira fic que eu escrevi e utilizei a música do _**Jota Quest **_como base. Agradecimentos a minha prima __**Kedma**__, pois graças a ela eu me apaixonei pela música! Fiz algumas mudanças e corrigi alguns erros, mas a essência perdura: Rony/Hermione forever!  
Obrigada a quem já havia deixado review antes e tratem de deixar mais agora com a versão nova!

* * *

_

**O que eu também não entendo**

_Essa não é mais uma carta de amor  
São pensamentos soltos traduzidos em palavras  
Pra que você possa entender  
O que eu também não entendo  
Amar não é ter que ter sempre certeza  
É aceitar que ninguém é perfeito pra ninguém  
É poder ser você mesmo e não precisar fingir  
É tentar esquecer e não conseguir fugir  
Já pensei em te largar, já olhei tantas vezes pro lado  
Mas quando penso em alguém é por você que eu fecho os olhos  
Sei que nunca fui perfeito, mas, com você, eu posso ser  
Até eu mesmo, que você vai entender  
Posso brincar de descobri desenhos em nuvens  
Posso contar meus pesadelos e até minhas coisas fúteis  
Posso tirar a tua roupa, posso fazer o que eu quiser  
Posso perder o juízo, mas com você eu tô tranqüilo  
Agora o que vamos fazer eu também não sei  
Afinal, será que amar é mesmo tudo?  
Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser  
Estou aprendendo também_

Rony entrou no exato momento que a coruja batia na janela. "_Cheguei na hora"_, pensou. Seu coração estava saindo pela boca, tanto pela corrida, quanto pela situação. Poucos minutos atrás, havia mandado uma carta para Mione e enquanto voltava para o salão comunal um frio enorme na barriga o fizera querer desistir e, por isso, a corrida.

Contudo, ao vê-la com toda sua calma recebendo a carta da coruja, concluiu que havia feito certo e foi mais tranqüilo até ela.

Hermione já estava começando a ler o pergaminho quando ele se sentou ao seu lado numa das poltronas do salão comunal àquelas horas vazio, para a felicidade de Rony. A Monitora-Chefe mais rigorosa dos últimos quatro anos – seria dos últimos cinqüenta anos se Percy não tivesse tomado essa posição primeiro – olhou-o com uma interrogação, mas o ruivo limitou-se a dizer:

- Leia, você vai entender.

_"Mione...  
Estou aqui pela milésima vez, tentando explicar o que sinto por você! Tenho de dizer isso por carta, porque sempre que eu vou falar contigo sobre **nós**, você diz que está ocupada e que eu deveria estar também com minhas lições e aí acabamos brigando e continuamos como estamos: separados e confusos!  
Você diz que nós não damos certo, mas por quê? Só porque sempre brigamos por você ser tão mandona?_

Hermione olhou brava para ele.

_Está bem, está bem. Eu também sou um pouco teimoso, mas quero namorar a Hermione Granger, não a Monitora-Chefe! Por isso, quero que quando estivermos juntos, você seja minha namorada, e não que fique me tratando como um aluno bagunceiro. Eu não posso agüentar você sempre dizendo: "Rony, aqui não! Eu tenho que dar o exemplo". Que mal vai acontecer se você me der um beijo no Salão Principal? Não iremos perder pontos, só se você resolver tirá-los... Ou então: "Você está no Sétimo ano, Ronald Weasley, aprenda a ser adulto!" Poxa, Mione, os gêmeos me pediram para testar aqueles doces, é o trabalho deles, não é criancice. E já que o Neville tinha aceitado...  
Você não entende que amar você é minha atitude mais adulta?_

Desta vez Hermione deixou escapar um sorriso bobo, mas fingiu não dar muita importância, só que Rony percebeu e sentiu suas mãos mais frias.

_Quantas vezes você acha que já tentei te deixar quando você me mandava embora? Tentei me interessar por alguém (Lilá, Parvati, até pela buldogue da Pansy Parkinson! Imagine, se eu parti para a Sonserina era porque estava realmente empenhado...), mas só você me vem à cabeça, não consigo te largar..._

- Como assim Parvati? Quer dizer que o que Luna me disse...

- Não, não, Mione! – Rony interrompeu, rápido. – Eu não tive nada com ninguém, veja bem, eu escrevi que _tentei_ me interessar, mas nem isso consegui, quanto mais me aproximar dela...

- Mas aquele boato de que... – Mione falou, olhando-o, desconfiada.

- Você não vai acreditar no que a Luna diz, não é? Ela acredita que Sirius é um cantor de uma banda maluca! Você não pode...

- Está bem, está bem...

_Acho que por você sempre querer que eu me comporte, quando estou com você, apronto mais, só para te deixar irritada. Você fica tão linda! Mas agora eu vou mudar, vou ser o namorado perfeito que você quer. Descobri outros meios de ter deixar linda!... Hehe...  
Vamos voltar a ser como éramos antes. Quando nós ficávamos deitados na grama perto do lago, olhando as nuvens, quando eu te contava piadas e te fazia rir, quando você era só minha na sala dos monitores (a única regra que você quebrou!), ou quando eu quase matei o Harry por pegar ele e minha irmãzinha querida num armário de vassouras e você me acalmou...  
Então, Mione, topa tentar de novo? Como vamos melhorar? Eu também não sei... Só sei que esse **nosso amor** (sim, Mione, é amor, não adianta você dizer que não com suas teorias trouxas de adolescentes em crise existencial, cheios de hormônios) não pode ficar guardado. E por ele (por nosso – meu e **seu**, entende? – amor) vamos ter de lutar para aprender a enfrentar tudo: brigas, discussões, seu jeito mandão, minha teimosia...  
Eu te amo, agora eu sei. Vamos tentar...  
Com amor, Rony" _

Ela acabou de ler a carta, dobrando-a num ritual lento e cuidadoso que deixou Rony louco de ânsia e tensão. Demorara séculos para escrever aquela carta do jeito que tinha que ficar, com tudo que queria dizer e nunca conseguia e precisava urgentemente da resposta dela.

- Pode dizer, Mione, eu agüento... – Ele murmurou, olhando para o chão. – Você não quer um idiota como eu ao seu lado, não é? Talvez seja melhor você ficar com um cara mais responsável, com uma carreira definida no Quadribol, milhares de galeões para serem gastos... Tudo bem que metade devem ser gastos para aparar aqueles bigodes em cima dos olhos que ele chama de sobrancelha, mas sei que ele vai te dar tudo de bom e... – Falava rapidamente com medo de encará-la.

- Rony... – Começou ela, com um olhar mandão, puxando o queixo dele para olhá-la. – Vítor tem uma namorada, já faz algum tempo...

- Não pense que eu vou consolá-la! – Falou emburrado, dando-lhe as costas e cruzando seus braços sobre o peito. – Podemos continuar amigos, Mione, mas te ajudar a superar um...

- Eu não preciso de ajuda! – Ela exasperou-se. – Nem que Vítor não tivesse namorada, eu me interessaria por ele, você sabe muito bem disso! Sabe que eu não gosto de morenos... – Ela puxou-o para encará-la de novo. – Você sabe que prefiro ruivos... E com o tamanho de sua família, não vou ter dificuldade de escolher... – Ela fingiu pensar, fazendo-o ficar com ciúme. – Mas eu prefiro _você_...

Rony abriu o maior sorriso que conseguira, vislumbrando o olhar maroto de Mione, e a puxou bem próximo de si, beijando-a com toda a vontade que guardara durante semanas. Quando estavam sem fôlego, abraçaram-se e Rony ficou a contemplá-la, mexendo em seus cabelos.

Então, como se lembrasse de algo, Hermione olhou-o com um ar desinteressado – que ele conhecia muito bem como sendo investigativo – e perguntou:

- Você disse na carta que estava contrabandeando doces dos gêmeos para testar aqui na escola?

Rony riu. Aquela era a Hermione que ele conhecia... _e amava_.

**Fim**


End file.
